narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Takara Namikaze
Takara Namikaze (波風 宝, Namikaze Takara) is an original character created by Vampy Kitten of FanFiction.net as the female protagonist of her story "Hourglass". Background Takara is the only daughter of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. She was born a few years earlier than her brother, and the Kyuubi was sealed into her at birth without any difficulties. When she was born, the spirit of an older Takara melded with her mind and completely took over her body. The younger Takara fell into a coma, to awaken some time later. Meanwhile, the older Takara adjusted to her body. She had brought along with her the memories from her past life, but when she and the original Takara conflicted, they were pushed away, only to reappear when the younger girl was released. As the Kyuubi had given up his soul in order for the one he called his sister to travel through time, the Kyuubi in this timeline was quite hostile to Takara when he was awake. He refused to help Takara at first, unwilling to assist his human prison. Because of that, Takara left him alone, seeing no benefit to making friends with him. At first, Takara was very frustrated with the lack of mobility and motor skills her body possessed. A growing problem appeared when she realized that her brain functioned at a higher level than her infantile mind could support. She needed it to adapt, and quickly at that. She appealed to the Kyuubi, using the fact that if she died like her problem would eventually lead to, he would die as well. Kurama, the Kyuubi, agreed to help her, but in return he demanded a bit more freedom. Confident in her mental abilities to supress the demon, Takara agreed. As time went on, Takara became accustomed to her new life. She was trained in kenjutsu by her aunt, entered the academy early due to her maturity and skills, and was placed on a three man team at age nine. Her teammates, Ryoba Kagaya and Daisuke Higashi, as well as her sensei, Junji Okada, became so close they were practically family. Takara's sensei knew about her tenant, as Minato had told him, but Takara took a while to work up the courage to tell her teammates about it. Approximately a year after they graduated from the academy, Team Five attempted their first chunin exams. However, they were injured in the second round, prompting the three of them to be pulled from the competition. Takara and Ryoba were promoted to chunin during their second exams, Daisuke following not far after. It was at this time when the original Takara began to resurface. They fought for several days, causing Takara's performance on missions and life in general to become strained. She was nearly killed on a mission, which is what led her father to order a mental examination on his daughter. Inoichi Yamanaka was called in to delve into Takara's mind. The older Takara successfully managed to hide the incriminating evidence and memories released with the younger Takara. Inoichi determined that the two were simply seperate parts of one whole mind, and while the case should be treated with care, the two would eventually fuse. After the time-traveling Takara got her memories back, she proceeded to give the memories of her Kurama to the one she was currently housing. It took force to get him to agree, but eventually Kurama consented. The second Kurama got his memories back, he gave an offer to Takara. He'd seen how she lived and, after knowing her for approximately thirty years by now, extended the title of his heir. The older Takara was troubled over this, seeing both pros and cons, plus she had no idea what it would do to the younger Takara. When Kurama assured her that the younger Takara would most likely survive (Takara had become fond of the girl), she agreed, and became his heir, in line to become the fourth Kyuubi. Personality Takara is normally calm, even kind, when off-duty. She is constantly guarded, but does relax from time to time. She has a bit of trouble opening up to new people, but once she knows someone well she is quite open, assuming said person is someone she trusts. She has a dry, sarcastic sense of humor which gets her into trouble at times. As for those she considers her 'precious people', Takara is fiercely loyal to and protective of them. She will do a lot for them, sometimes causing herself harm for their benefit. She does harbor feelings of resentment towards the general populace of Konoha because of her past life, and downright despises people like Danzo and Madara. Appearance Originally, before Kurama's interference, Takara was a fiery redhead with hair similar to her mother. Once Kurama tampered with her DNA, it darkened to a blood red color. Her hair is usually tied in two low braids at either side of her head, each reaching just above her waist. She has tanned skin from the many hours spent training outside. Her eyes mirror her father's, a bright, azure blue color. Most of the time, whether she is on duty or off, Takara will wear a black, shorter-sleeved, kimono-style top and black cargo pants with a utility belt. Her pouch is strapped to her right thigh. She also wear long fishnet under the top and black gloves of varying lengths. As a memeber of the Hokage's personal guard, Takara's wardrobe changes a bit, but not too much. She wears black cargo pants, and long-sleeved, skintight black shirt, and black boots. Black gloves conceal her hands, and a plain, hooded, black cloak covers her body. She wears an ANBU mask depicting a fox. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Ninjutsu Takara is quite adept at ninjutsu due to the massive amount of chakra that comes with being a jinchuriki. She is a wind-type, and later discovered her secondary affinity was fire, most likely because of Kurama's influence. She is a natural learner, able to figure out most jutsu after seeing them only two or three times. She does, however, have issues perfroming lower-level jutsu, due to her mediocre chakra control. Genjutsu Takara only became better at genjutsu once Kurama took her as his heir. Before that, she knew how to cancel genjutsu, but not much more. The main genjutsu she uses preys on the fears of her victims, distracting them and making them easy targets. Taijutsu Takara was average at taijutsu before the transformation, having no specific style of her own. She learned Kurama's favored style once she became his heir, doing very well with it. Fuinjutsu In her former life, Takara was a natural seal mistress, much like her father and mother. She adopted his preference for seals, using them quite frequently on the battlefield. She is able to create new seals, but doing so takes much time and effort. Intelligence Takara, having retained her thinking ability from her previous life, is able to think at a high level from a very young age. She is not as smart as a Nara, but she did play Shougi with Shikamaru often. She is able to create plans in the midst of battle, some that work, some that don't. She is able to predict what people will do in certain situations due to her foresight as well as her knowledge of their thinking patterns. She does lose this ability the more she changes the timeline, though. Overall, while her intelligence is a gift, it also makes it hard for her to return to normal and get out of mission-mode to relax. Status Trivia * Takara can be translated as "treasure" * Takara's hobbies are stargazing, sitting on the Hokage Monument, and swimming. * Her favorite foods are ramen and onigiri. * She wishes to fight Tsunade of the Sanin * Her favorite word is "family" * Takara has completed 672 missions to date: 39 D-rank, 81 C-rank, 122 B-rank, 276 A-rank, and 104 S-rank. Reference All drawings are original. They can be found here: Category:DRAFT